Vs. Meta Ridley
Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks'' is a theme heard when fighting the boss of the same name in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description Vs. Meta Ridley is a remix of Vs. Ridley, the signature battle theme of Ridley that originated in Super Metroid. Owing to Ridley's cybernetic state in Metroid Prime, the song is done in techno-style beats. The most notable difference between Vs. Meta Ridley and Vs. Ridley is the addition of an extended melody in the intro; this is typically the distinguishing factor that determines whether a particular Ridley battle theme can be considered a remix of Vs. Meta Ridley. ''Metroid Prime In ''Metroid Prime, bars of the song can first be heard in the cutscene playing after Samus makes it out of the doomed [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] as she witnesses and pursues Meta Ridley to Tallon IV. The full song is heard during the battle against Meta Ridley at the Artifact Shrine. Vs. Meta Ridley returns in Corruption, played during the boss fight against Meta Ridley on Norion. It is exactly the same as the original track from Prime. The theme from Prime, Corruption, Brawl, and Wii U can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLLjibR_c4Q ''Metroid Prime Pinball An abridged arrangement is also heard in ''Metroid Prime Pinball, appropriately played during the Meta Ridley battle. While it has very similar instruments and arrangement to the original Prime version, it notably lacks the extra melodic section heard in all other remixes of this theme. The theme from Pinball can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqTR77eyP4o ''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt Despite his absence from the game, the Survivor mode of ''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt contains an arrangement of the Vs. Meta Ridley theme. The theme from First Hunt can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_l5hy1BKY2c ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The original theme from Prime and Corruption is used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Frigate Orpheon stage. It is also heard when escaping from the Isle of Ancients during The Subspace Bomb Factory (Part II) in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary, although, ironically enough, not during the actual boss fight against Meta Ridley (which instead used the Vs. Ridley theme). It returns in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U on the Pyrosphere stage. Vs. Meta Ridley also returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where it can be played on any Metroid stage. ''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' A unique version of this theme, simply titled '''Meta Ridley, was included in the Soundtrack Gallery of New Play Control! Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime Trilogy, as well as a UK trailer for Trilogy; however, it is not played in the game itself, which uses the original version of Vs. Meta Ridley instead. This variant is slightly different from the score played in-game, sounding more metallic. The theme from New Play Control! and Trilogy can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzQBPBFZEJU ''Nintendo Land In ''Nintendo Land, the Metroid Blast attraction's Assault Mission game mode has an orchestrated remix of the Vs. Meta Ridley theme. It plays during missions "20. The Final Battle", "22. Unidentified Enemy Object", and "28. Ridley and Ice Ridley", which are the the missions where Miis must fight against Ridley and/or Ice Ridley as a boss. It can also be unlocked as a song on the Jukebox in the Nintendo Land Plaza. The theme from Nintendo Land can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAzXy2sswgM ''Metroid: Samus Returns A remix of Vs. Meta Ridley was featured in the [[Metroid: Samus Returns - Overview Trailer|''Metroid: Samus Returns Overview Trailer]], hinting that he would have a role in Metroid: Samus Returns. In the game itself, it is heard during the final battle with Proteus Ridley, with there being three phases to the song: the first phase (titled Boss Battle 8 in the Sound Test, Boss Ridley in the internal files) being the standard theme; the second phase (internally titled Boss Ridley Second) having a edgier tone; and the third phase (internally titled Boss Ridley Third) having a more dramatic tone, with a slower tempo similar to that of VS. Neo Ridley from Metroid Fusion. The second and third phases each begin with a tense opening. The first theme from Samus Returns can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ID_6_64MNhQ, the second theme from Samus Returns here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waF-Oj9UpEo, and the third theme from Samus Returns here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdRTdz-dko4 Trivia *The theme was originally included as a multiplayer theme in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, although it was later removed but for a single mention in the demo's data.http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_2:_Echoes/Unused_Text A slower, darker version of the theme still exists in the internal files and may correspond to this reference. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbFR7qBQOe0. References ru:Vs. Meta Ridley Category:Music Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Artifact Temple Category:Norion Category:Surface Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks Category:Soundtrack Gallery Category:Boss Themes Category:Unused Content Category:Sound Test (Samus Returns) Category:Nintendo Land